Nature-Boy
Nature-Boy is the name of two modern-era heroes, father and son, both mystical champions of Earth and defenders of both nature and the modern world - despite the often seemingly conflicting ideals of both. The original Nature-Boy died defending Earth from Osolok but his son would become empowered by the same energies as his father and is now the current holder of the name, he is considered one of the more powerful mystical heroes active on Earth and faces such enemies as Iron-Face, Typhoon and Adam Man. Nature-Boy has also existed in the Primal, Medieval and Victorian eras. Nature-Boy (Pre-Modern Age) Primal Nature-Boy Medieval Nature-Boy Victorian Nature-Boy Nature-Boy I Nature-Boy II Powers / Abilities *'Elemental-Control '(Nature-Boy has the ability to manipulate fire, earth, water and air for a wide variety of effects - some of the more common manifestations of this power are the formation of fireballs, localized earthquakes, flash floods and hurricane-force winds) *'Telepathy' (Nature-Boy has the ability to read a variety of minds, allowing him at maximum to read the minds of several dozen humans at once over a global distance.) *'Illusion-Casting' (Nature-Boy has illusion-casting abilities allowing him to manipulate the perceptions of people within 15ft of himself) *'Astral-Projection' (Nature-Boy has the ability to astral project, travelling at the "speed of thought" and existing in the astral-realm for prolonged periods of time) *'Astral-Containment' (Nature-Boy can contain up to several dozen astral-bodies within his mind, however doing so can be stressful and damaging to his mental health) *'Astral-Constructs' (Nature-Boy can create limited constructs of astral energy that damage opponents on a psychic level - so far he is limited to simple constructs such as daggers, shields or "bouncy balls") *'Mind-Control' (Nature-Boy can control the minds of several dozen people at a time, however he rarely ever utilizes this ability due to both his moral objection to mind-control and his obedience to ISDF law.) *'Psychic-Possession' (Nature-Boy can possess a single target at a time via the astral realm, however like many heroes he has a moral objection to doing this unless he is left with little other option.) *'Psychic-Shield' (Nature-Boy can shield himself from minor-level psychic or empathic assaults or probes) *'Stellar-Flight' (Nature-Boy can fly unaided in the depths of space and via the use of hyperspace can travel faster than the speed of light, however he is limited to escape velocity speeds while in the atmosphere of an Earth-like planet) *'Superhuman-Strength' (Nature-Boy is able to lift in excess of 100 tons at a calm state and many times that limit when in battle) *'Durability' (Nature-Boy is almost invulnerable to physical harm and can withstand armor-piercing bullets, missiles and even explosions at point-blank range) *'Speedster' (Nature-Boy can run at speeds in excess of 600mph) *'Omni-Vision' (Nature-Boy can see in X-Ray vision, telescopic-vision, microscopic-vision and thermal-vision) Weaknesses *'Magic' (Nature-Boy does not have any natural defences against mystical powers, despite being a mystic mutate - this means spells and sorcery are very effective against his otherwise invulnerable physical defences.) *'Lawful Hero' (Nature-Boy is limited by his strict enforcement of ISDF law, he will not stray from these laws without extreme circumstances and often suffers psychological stress when doing so - this means he can not work with outlaws, can never stray far from any given law and is obliged to enforce the letter of the law, even when it may be controversial (for example certain laws on limiting superhuman powers) ) Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Superheroes Category:Mystic Mutates